


only honest thing

by civillove



Series: seblaine week 2k20 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Seblaine week 2020 - dalton. aka: 5 kisses seblaine give to one another--Blaine’s always been a tactile person; there’s just so much someone can say without any words coming out of their mouth. While verbal praise is important, there’s something about receiving a small touch that transcends what could be said to him. He remembers reading about the five love languages, not being surprised that touch was one of them and contemplated the possibility that being touched meant more than kind, intimate syllables whispered in his ear.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine week 2k20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827478
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	only honest thing

Blaine’s always been a tactile person; there’s just so much someone can say without any words coming out of their mouth. While verbal praise is important, there’s something about receiving a small touch that transcends what could be said to him. He remembers reading about the five love languages, not being surprised that touch was one of them and contemplated the possibility that being touched meant more than kind, intimate syllables whispered in his ear.

He remembers talking it over with Kurt, his boyfriend at the time, but he doesn’t quite get it. Kurt argued that the things people say _have_ to be more important because words have the ability to stick with you after long periods of time. He brings up his mother and things he recalls her saying, terms of endearment an imprint on his heart—and Blaine bites down on his lower lip because the last thing he wants to do is argue.

But memory is so fickle, everyone can piece together the same situation differently. Personal experiences skew what’s able to be remembered, words can blur or disappear entirely. But touch? If done right, it’s something that could stay with someone always.

He doesn’t really think anyone _gets_ it, not really, not until he meets Sebastian.

It’s something he doesn’t notice right away, especially because he’s dating Kurt. Sebastian has a silver tongue, there’s double meanings and innuendos in everything he says, most of the time in the simplest of phrases. But Blaine’s intrigued by him because even with his words, he makes him _feel_ a certain way that no one else really does.

He makes him feel wanted, like he’s something to be admired, and distantly he knows it has everything to do with this game of cat and mouse Sebastian likes to play with boys he finds pretty and unattainable…but the words don’t mean any less to Blaine. Kurt finds him _extremely_ distasteful, and that’s an understatement, but he continues to hang out with Sebastian until he slowly becomes his friend.

There’s a wall Sebastian keeps up in himself, something incredibly sturdy and tall and Blaine _knows_ it’s there…and he makes it a mission to either dig underneath it or climb all the way over the top. He doesn’t think about slipping between the cracks but when Sebastian offers small, tactile touches, he starts doing just that.

He watches him sometimes when he’s with other guys at Dalton—how Sebastian speaks to them, how he leans in to whisper in their ear, hands to himself until he’s either kissing someone or tugging them to a quieter place to have sex.

Sebastian _touches_ Blaine.

He’s always got a hand on his lower back after they order coffee at the Lima Bean, or taking his hand to help him jump over a large puddle on the way to class on campus, a gentle squeeze to his shoulder when the Warblers don’t give him a solo, a finger tracing a circle on his knee when they study in the library.

“He can’t keep his hands off you.” Kurt tells him one day and Blaine just _blinks_ because all of those moments before don’t register until he speaks the words into the universe.

“He’s just a touchy person.” He says and it’s not supposed to sound like an excuse because he’s _Kurt’s_ boyfriend.

Kurt’s hands fall to his hips, “He’s not like that with anyone else but _you.”_

And Blaine, distantly, knows that he’s right.

\--

When they break up, even though he should have seen it coming, Sebastian finds him at the Lima Bean in a corner nursing a rapidly cooling latte. He approaches the table with his hands in his pockets, trying to tilt his head to get Blaine’s attention but he’s in no mood.

“How long are you going to pout?”

He glances up at him, narrowing his eyes a little because, “I got dumped, how else am I supposed to act?”

He smiles a little, “You really want me to answer that?”

Blaine huffs out a sound and leans back into his seat, playing with the lid of his drink. “Sebastian, please. Just leave me alone.”

The taller sighs with the smallest of eyerolls before he backs off, leaving the table. Blaine’s a little surprised he’s given up so easily but is thankful for the silence. He puts his face in one of his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache beginning to build along his temples. The smallest bright side about all this is that Kurt breaking up with him forced a transfer of schools, so he’s at McKinley and out of his eyesight.

They wouldn’t have to do that awkward running into one another in the halls thing, having to see one another in class or be forced to partner on a project. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be his friend but Kurt isn’t interested in being _anything_ to him—and really, Blaine’s having a hard time placing blame even though he wants to.

He looks up as a maroon mug is placed in front of him, Sebastian dragging a chair very noisily from the other side of the table to sit next to him. Blaine opens and closes his mouth, turning to look at him and the taller waves off whatever he’s about to say.

“You need it, you look half dead.” He picks up the cold latte and sniffs at the liquid when he takes the lid off. His face scrunches almost cutely and Blaine feels the corner of his mouth tilt up, “What the fuck is this?”

“Soy latte with cinnamon.” It was one of Kurt’s favorites and he was feeling sentimental when he ordered, sue him.

Sebastian makes a noise and turns to throw it away in a nearby trashcan, “No wonder you’re miserable.” He pushes the mug closer, “Mocha with a little bit of raspberry syrup.”

Blaine wraps his hands around the mug, the warmth seeping in through his palms and sliding up his arms. “My favorite.”

He smirks, leaning his elbows on the counter with an expression that says _please,_ “I know.”

They sit there in a comfortable silence, the sounds of the coffee shop filling their ears instead. He can tell that Sebastian wants to say something else, that there’s words playing underneath his tongue and it’s surprising that he’s not just _saying_ them. Usually he’s over-confident in talking, in telling people how he feels.

Blaine picks up the mug and takes a slow sip, watching him carefully. “What?”

Sebastian sighs, drumming his fingers against the table. “You’re not going to like it,” He prefaces but goes on anyways, “I know you feel like garbage right now but it’ll fade. Kurt didn’t deserve you,” He licks his lips, “He treated you like an expensive handbag that he forgot he had, shoved in the back of a closet.”

He swallows, the words harsh to his ears and he shakes his head, wanting to deny it but…the words won’t come. “I was a bad boyfriend.” He says after a moment, “What happened isn’t just on him.”

Sebastian’s tongue clicks off the roof of his mouth because he doesn’t believe him but instead of saying anything else, he takes one of Blaine’s hands from resting on the mug. He draws it into his palm, his thumb running over the knuckles.

And Blaine doesn’t pull away.

\--

He doesn’t expect to start dating anyone else, but the thing about Sebastian is that he often just ends up surprising him out of nowhere when he least expects it.

\--

**one**

“Come on, he’s been on you since he started here.” His roommate, Rick, points out. He leans back in his chair and Blaine bites his tongue on saying he’s going to topple over like that.

“Sebastian’s on top of _everyone,_ I think that’s a personal goal of his.” He mumbles, tapping his pencil against his calculus textbook. He settles against the wall positioned on the side of his bed, running a hand through his curls. “I’m not special.”

Rick snorts and nearly tumbles when the action sends his chair back a little. He grabs the corner of his desk and rights himself, a smirk pulling at Blaine’s lips. He puts the chair back down on all fours, straightening his back before turning to look at his roommate.

“Dude, trust me, it’s different. He used to go to Scandals with us almost every Thursday night. Now he stays here to ‘study’. We both know his grades don’t need the help.”

He chews on his lower lip, not sure if he can really accept that as evidence. Maybe Sebastian just wants a change of scenery or to make sure his grades are staying where they’re supposed to. Classes at Dalton are challenging; he should know. He feels like it goes from relatively easy to absolutely crushing within a week of study.

“I got a calc test on Friday, let me concentrate.” Blaine tosses a pencil at his roommate, smiling when it manages to hit him on his forehead.

“I could have lost an eye.” Rick tosses it back, turning his attention to his laptop on the desk.

“Might have improved your overall look.” Blaine teases and leans back against some pillows propped up against his headboard instead, biting down on the inside of his cheek.

Numbers and equations stare up at him…but he finds that he can’t concentrate.

\--

Blaine sighs softly and picks up his coffee, taking a slow sip as he leans over his textbook in the library. He doesn’t know what time it is but he figures its late by the way his eyelids are trying to pull shut on him. He yawns, rubbing the back of his neck—just another hour. One more hour and he’ll call it a night.

Someone sits down next to him but he doesn’t think twice about who it is until they bump their shin into his. Blaine turns to see Sebastian, looking…a little bulkier than usual in his Dalton blazer.

His eyebrows draw together, “Are you smuggling in a cat?”

Sebastian opens and closes his mouth a moment, a laugh slipping out because, “Of course you would think I had a cat on me.” He rolls his eyes but unbuttons, glancing around to make sure no one else is around, “I have something better.”

He places a tub of chocolate ice cream in front of Blaine with two plastic spoons.

Blaine blinks, “I dunno if this is better than a cat.”

Sebastian huffs, peeling the lid off and pushing the books aside in front of Blaine despite the other’s protests. “You have a skewed opinion of chocolate ice cream.”

“Sebastian, I need to study.”

But Blaine doesn’t reach for his books back when the ice cream takes center stage. The taller hands him a spoon while he begins to scrape at the frozen top. It’s not exactly melted enough to eat, they’ll probably break their plastic spoons, but he has to admit it’s entertaining to watch Sebastian try and get a good scoop anyways.

“You’ve been studying nonstop for the past three days; you’re not going to retain anything if you don’t get a break. Come on, this wasn’t easy to get.”

Blaine sighs gently and plays with the spoon between his fingers for a moment before humoring him. He drags at the top of the ice cream and manages to get a small scoop, putting it into his mouth. He hums a little, the chocolate decadent and creamy in all the right ways. He literally feels the tension begin to slip from his shoulders as he takes another few bites, the ice cream getting more pliable under their constant spooning.

Sebastian licks his lips, “Good, right?”

Another spoonful and then he pauses, “Did you steal this from the cafeteria freezer?”

He smiles a little, “That’s top secret,” and points his spoon at him, “Not gonna turn me in, are you Anderson?”

Blaine laughs softly, pretending to zip his lips closed to imply that his secret is safe with him. They eat half the container together and then have to hide it under the table when the librarian finds them to say that the library is closing in ten minutes. Blaine gives her a sweet smile that completely melts her defenses and Sebastian licks chocolate off his lips after she disappears.

“It’s incredibly unfair that your puppy dog look completely placates people, you know that right?”

“That look won’t get me an A tomorrow.” Blaine closes his calc textbook and sighs, turning to face Sebastian as the ice cream resurfaces again.

The taller touches his wrist, thumb brushing along the tree of veins he finds there. “You’re gonna do fine.”

Blaine holds his gaze for a long moment; this boy who’s snuck ice cream into the library that he most definitely stole from Dalton’s cafeteria. He finds himself leaning forward before he can really stop himself, pressing a soft kiss to his cheekbone.

He pulls back, his cheeks and the sides of his neck splotching with an embarrassed pink. Sebastian smiles before dipping his chin and spooning another scoop of ice cream.

He holds it to Blaine’s lips. “Your lips are fuckin’ cold, don’t do that again.”

Blaine laughs, the sound echoing in the empty library.

\--

**two**

There’s a definite shift in their relationship that’s palpable even though it feels small at the time. Sebastian has always been a person who touches and while Blaine _likes_ being touched, he’s noticed that since the library he’s been more open to the idea of his hands communicating how he feels.

A hand on Sebastian’s lower back while they walk, touching his forearm when they talk at their lockers, grabbing onto his arm when he laughs, trailing his fingers down the front of his chest to fix a crease in his tie or fiddling with his collar.

Things he might have stopped himself from doing before but there’s a layer of comfortability that’s fallen on the both of them that they can feel. Even though they haven’t spoken about that cheek kiss Blaine’s given him, even though they don’t try and define what this is just yet—their touches don’t lie to one another.

Sometimes Blaine thinks it’s the only honest thing.

He chews on his lower lip as he shuts his locker door, “I dunno, Seb.”

Sebastian sighs, sticking his one hand in his pocket, “Come on, I haven’t been to Scandals in over a month. I want to go with you.”

Blaine wonders that if he keeps up the persistent ‘no thanks’ if Sebastian would just go without him. The thought is unnerving for reasons he doesn’t want to think about, “I’m just not…”

“In the mood?” Sebastian finishes, a bunch of guesswork as he takes Blaine’s books from his hands and starts carrying them to their next class. “No one is _really_ ever in the mood for sticky floors, bad beer and sweaty older men.” He smiles a little, the thought amusing to him.

Blaine just scrunches his nose. “Not really my scene.” He admits but then considers the conversation for a moment.

It means something that Sebastian is inviting him, right? Because he could just be going himself; Blaine is not his keeper. He doesn’t need his approval or praise…but he’s asking anyways. The taller is watching him carefully, trying to take the situation at hand, figuring out his micro-expressions to see if he has a chance.

He pauses, Sebastian incredibly too good at knowing what Blaine needs to hear and gently captures his hand in his. “It’ll just be you and me,” He says after a moment. “I won’t leave your side.”

His hazel finds Sebastian’s green and he thinks about a forest, sunlight shining through the leaves. That’s what his eyes always remind him of.

Blaine waffles their fingers for a moment, considering…but after a guarantee like _that_ , how can he really say no? “I don’t want to be out too late.”

Sebastian grins, drawing him close as they continue their walk to class. “Now that’s something I can’t promise.”

\--

Scandals is loud, packed tight, humid and smells distinctly like a mixture of cologne, beer and sweat. Blaine scrunches his nose, squeezing Sebastian’s hand as they walk through the crowd of men to the bar. He’s got a fake ID from Cooper that he’s never used but he thinks it’ll come in handy tonight even though it feels like its burning a hole in the back of his black jeans, like someone will be able to tell its bogus from where it’s stashed.

Which is incredibly ridiculous, he’s already made it inside this shitty bar. Then again, the bouncer knew Sebastian as soon as he saw him and opened the door for them with an amused smirk—never even checking IDs or giving one second glance at Blaine.

“Do you know him?” Blaine had asked, Sebastian throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

“Yeah, Pete’s a fan of blowjobs.” But he has no idea if Sebastian is fucking with him and he decides he doesn’t want to find out.

When they reach the bar and a small space evens out for them to stand, Sebastian strategically pulls on his hand and presses him against the edge of the counter, creating a cage around his body. He’s boxing him back against his chest and a protective thrill works heatedly in Blaine’s stomach at the concept, being kept away from other men’s wandering hands as Sebastian waves down the bartender.

“What do you want to drink?”

He chews on his lower lip; there’s no bar menu and he _detests_ beer. “Something sweet.” He turns his head to speak to him, his nose brushing along the underside of Sebastian’s jawline.

The taller hums, not that he can hear it with the loud music pulsing against their bodies, but he can feel it vibrate against his back. Sebastian orders him a fuzzy navel, which he knows has peach schnapps in it so he’s satisfied.

As soon as Blaine finishes his first drink in ten minutes, he knows he should pace himself. Sebastian makes the smarter decision; he nurses beers and only orders shots when Blaine wants them. It doesn’t take long for him to start feeling tipsy but instead of slowing down, Blaine leans into the sensation, his body becoming looser the more he drinks.

The taller is true to his word, he never leaves his side, even drags him to the bathroom with him when he has to. He keeps his touch on his hips, pulling him close on the dance floor and Blaine knows that additional eyes are on them. There has to be other men that Sebastian finds more attractive to look at, to seek out, to pull them into a restroom stall and—

He can’t think like that. Blaine shakes the thought from his head, nearly stumbling over his own feet but Sebastian smirks and rights him, keeping him in place. His gaze never wanders, forest green always on Blaine’s body, the curve of his sides, the long line of his shoulders, the tinge of sweat sticking to his neck and forcing his curls out of the gel trying to keep them plastered down.

“I like you like this.” Sebastian says over the music at one point, Blaine’s arms ending up settled on his shoulders. “Loose, carefree. You should let yourself relax every so often.”

And distantly, Blaine knows he’s right even though his brain is fogged over with fuzzy peach. He _should_ let himself unwind more than he does.

“Do you not like me the other way?” He pouts and his sentence feels a little thick, like he’s got cotton tongue.

Sebastian smirks and takes his glass out of his hand to put on a nearby table before he can spill it down his back, making sure Blaine’s arm ends up right back where he left it on his shoulder. “I didn’t say that. I just said there’s something about this version of you that’s nice.”

Blaine hums and leans closer, Sebastian tightening his grip on his hips and wrapping around his waist until they’re flush against one another. He closes his eyes a moment, swears he can feel every part of him, the soft swell of Sebastian’s thighs, his fingers digging into his back, his lips pressing into Blaine’s shoulder and turning to brush against his neck, the hard muscles of his stomach leaning into his—

He turns his head and steals a kiss; messy and misplaced on the corner of Sebastian’s mouth.

The taller smiles, nuzzling their noses together before pulling him in for a proper one with his hand cupping the back of Blaine’s neck. Sebastian keeps him grounded, their lips moving together quickly with the sound of the beat, the echo pulsing in his bloodstream. Blaine makes a soft noise when he pulls away, his hand falling to his chest and tugging at his shirt.

Sebastian smirks, his hand coming down from his neck to disentangle his touch, “Let’s get out of here. Kissing you is only for me to enjoy, and right now we’ve got an audience.”

Blaine glances around and of course he’s right, eyes are all over them, some amused, some most definitely turned on. It makes something skitter under his skin in a not so enjoyable way and Sebastian squeezes his hip before gently encouraging them through the bar and outside.

The cold air kisses his heated skin to the point where he’s shivering as Sebastian sets up an Uber, the taller drawing him into his side and rubbing the goosebumps off his arm. Blaine presses his face into his neck, breathing him in.

The air does little to sober him up and all he can think about is how much he wants to kiss him again, even as they crawl into the Uber. He falls asleep at one point, Sebastian pulling him out of the car and—are they at the dorms? Are they going up steps? Ouch, more like he’s _falling_ up steps and hates that he’s giggling about it.

At least Sebastian looks more amused than annoyed.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep but the moment his face hits a pillow, he’s out.

\--

**three**

Blaine stirs in bed even though his entire body aches. He lets out a short breath and shakes his head; okay, nevermind he’s staying put. Who needs to move their limbs anyways? He settles for pushing his face under his pillow, taking a deep breath into his lungs and—wait.

He sits up suddenly, which fucking _hurts_ but something occurs to him and he can’t stop the knee-jerk reaction. This isn’t his bed.

He looks down at the golden sheets and puts a hand over his face as the room starts spinning, his stomach lurching at the movement and _ugh;_ he remembers why he doesn’t get carried away with drinking. His hangovers are always the worst; they’re either extremely gross where he can’t stop throwing up and sweating or he’s got a headache the size of Texas with a side of nausea. Luckily, it seems to be the latter but that doesn’t soothe him at all when he moves the pillows and attempts the lean against them.

From his spot in bed as his head tilts back against the headboard, he observes the room he’s in and instantly knows it’s Sebastian’s. There’s lacrosse gear everywhere and worn French movie posters plastered against dull walls. He’s not sure where Sebastian ends and his roommate begins, the other side of the room looking equally like what he’s already seen. He puts a hand over his face again, pinching the bridge of his nose as he hears the door unlock.

Sebastian slips inside with a soft smile when he sees he’s awake, carrying a brown paper bag that’s greasy on the bottom and a cup of coffee. “You’re alive.”

Blaine groans and settles back against the pillows. “Barely.” His voice sounds like rough sandpaper rubbing together and his face squishes like he’s sucking on a lemon when Sebastian gets closer with the greasy bag. “Please, stop.”

The taller smirks and sets the stuff on his nightstand, sitting down on the bed near Blaine’s legs. When Blaine sighs, taking a look at the sheets still on his thighs, he notices that he’s not in his clothes from the night before. His mouth opens a little, eyes following the trail of his shoes on the floor to his black jeans and red polo shirt draped over the back of a desk chair.

Sebastian notices his gaze, picking up the cup of coffee and taking the lid off for a sip. “Yeah, you wouldn’t stop taking your clothes off last night.”

Blaine instantly feels sick and covers his face with his hands, “Oh, God.” And that most definitely sounds like a whine, which makes Sebastian chuckle.

“Don’t worry, your modesty is safe.” His other hand squeezes his knee. “I got you into a t-shirt of mine and you settled down.”

He shakes his head, “I don’t even remember coming back. We didn’t disturb your roommate did we?”

Sebastian sets the cup down, moving to put the bag of food on his lap. “No, he’s never here. Always in someone else’s room,” He glances up, a grin pulling at the edges of his lips. “I know, there are people out there that actually deny themselves my company. For shame.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and swallows, watching Sebastian take a few fries out of the bag and slip them into his mouth. The smell alone might kill him but the fact that he’s _eating_ in front of him. “Can you…just, stop?”

“You need to eat something. You won’t feel as nauseous—guarantee fixer-upper.”

“Maybe later, it’s too early.” He grumbles, pulling the sheets further up his body.

Sebastian bites down on his lower lip to stop a smile, “It’s three PM.”

His jaw nearly falls down onto the comforter before the taller laughs, “Oh God, why—” He turns a little and lays better in bed, definitely wanting to hide under the pillow again. The whole day is completely ruined from his ridiculous antics last night.

“Yeah, figured you needed it.” Sebastian pulls more fries out, holding them close to his face. “And these, c’mon.”

Blaine huffs out a soft sound but accepts the fries at his mouth, licking his lips after he chews them. He’s probably getting crumbs in Sebastian’s bed but it doesn’t seem like he cares. He sighs and rubs his forehead, scrunching his nose as pain begins to circulate again through his temples. When he eats a little more, he _does_ feel better. He refuses to tell Sebastian that, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

The taller pulls the drawer of his nightstand open and tugs out a pill bottle, shaking them at him before he sets it near the coffee. “Take these after you eat a little more.” Then he stands, pausing a moment to lean over and press the softest of kisses against Blaine’s forehead.

He sighs softly at the touch, his hand moving to grab onto Sebastian’s wrist to hold him in place. “Are you going somewhere?” He mumbles.

Sebastian pauses, a short breath fluttering the curls on his bangs. “I have class. One of us has to pretend to be a student today.”

He looks up at him with wide hazel eyes, knows exactly what he’s doing when he asks, “Stay?”

Turning his wrist in Blaine’s grip, their palms meet and he watches the conflict play out in those green eyes that’s all of a sudden resolved when Blaine begins _pouting._ Sebastian shakes his head and tugs on his hand a little, “That’s not playing fair, Anderson.”

He smiles as Sebastian settles back down on the bed, grabbing the fries to share between them.

\--

**four**

The closer they get; the easier Blaine can see past Sebastian’s natural defenses. He enjoys keeping people at an arm’s length, at pretending he’s one thing when he’s clearly another, at hiding behind suggestive smiles and well-placed smirks.

It’s no big gestures that give him away but a soft crinkle between his eyebrows, the wide tension in his shoulders, the way he looks exhausted even though he’s been getting enough sleep. Blaine can tell he’s aggravated about something but he’s not sure what.

The faster they approach Winter break; he figures it out.

They’re talking about Christmas with his roommate and there’s a shadow that passes over Sebastian’s face, almost gone as soon as it appears but Blaine catches it almost instantly. The taller excuses himself from the conversation with the excuse that he wants to get coffee before class but Blaine knows it’s more than that.

He follows him a few minutes later, joining him quietly in line. Sebastian doesn’t say anything and Blaine doesn’t try and force it out of him—sometimes just being there makes a bigger difference. He pays for Sebastian’s coffee even though he doesn’t want him to, walking with him on the way to the courtyard.

It’s almost too cold to sit outside but Blaine can tell Sebastian doesn’t want to be trapped inside, there’s something _there_ that’s making him squirm, like the walls are closing in on him. He gets that feeling, sometimes he can relate when he’s got too much classwork—threatening to smother him if he doesn’t get straight As. His parents have always been supportive of him, no matter what, but it’s a standard he holds himself to that he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to let go of.

Sebastian sits on a bench after brushing snow off it, letting out a breath that puffs in the air like cigarette smoke. Blaine settles down next to him, leaning against his side for warmth but also support. The taller shifts after a moment and takes his scarf off to wrap around his neck instead, nuzzling their noses just because he wants to see Blaine smile.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asks, can’t stop himself from doing so anymore. Sebastian’s wound so tight that he might snap if he doesn’t talk about it.

He brings his coffee to his lips, taking a slow sip so he doesn’t have to say anything for a few moments. “I’m not looking forward to Winter break,” He eventually admits. “I’m going to Paris.”

Blaine’s eyebrows draw together in confusion because, “I thought you loved Paris. You’re always talking about going back to France.”

Sebastian sighs, his body trembling a little. Blaine can tell he’s toeing that line where he either lets him in or shoves him off by reminding him to mind his own business. In the end, Sebastian swallows the knee-jerk reaction to push him away and turns his chin to look down at Blaine.

“I do, I love Paris,” He licks his lips, staring at a patch of snow that’s beside Blaine because that’s easier. “But we’re not going because we want to be this great family. My father has a business meeting and he’s dragging everyone with him. To keep up pretenses.” He scoffs, looking away as he takes another sip of coffee.

Blaine’s quiet for a few moments, pressing his nose and lips into Sebastian’s shoulder. He breathes him in, warming his face as he thinks—he knows that Sebastian’s family is not comparable to his in a hundred different ways. From what he’s told him, they’ve always seemed like icy kind of people. Not genuine, not warm by any means; when Blaine thinks of his own family, those are the words he’d use to describe them.

They’re not gathering in France for some sort of sentimental get together…but because it’s all part of a cold, collected business plan instead. His heart aches for him; wanting nothing more than to offer his family as a place of solitude.

And he does, even though Blaine knows he won’t be able to go. “You can always do the break with me and my crazy family. Cooper wants to meet you.”

“Your brother _is_ hot.” Sebastian smirks but the usual amusement at pushing Blaine’s buttons isn’t there. He wraps an arm around him, further gathering him into his side and Blaine settles, wondering what he can do to make Sebastian feel better.

Blaine plays with the buttons on his coat for a moment and Sebastian hands him the cup of coffee to take a sip. “It’s only for a few weeks.”

The taller sighs out, squeezing his shoulder. “I know. Thanks for offering anyways.”

Blaine leans up, tilting his chin so he can press a slow kiss against Sebastian’s neck, right against his pulse point. He can see Sebastian’s eyes flutter closed, relishing the heated touch in the cold winter air. Blaine keeps his lips there for a few moments, pressing another kiss on his jawline before pulling away.

“We could write to one another,” He suggests and Sebastian shrugs his one shoulder.

“Sexting would be easier.”

And both of them laugh.

\--

**five**

Despite the amount of text messages, phone calls and Facetime, Blaine is practically bursting at the seams to see Sebastian after winter break is over. The flight gets in late but that doesn’t stop him from waiting at the airport with a little too much espresso and falling asleep in the worst set of chairs a few times.

“Please don’t tell me you ate any airport food.” Sebastian scrunches his nose in mock disgust as he approaches Blaine’s chair.

Despite catching him off guard, Blaine quickly gets up and nearly trips over his own feet to throw his arms around him. He squeezes him tightly, burying his face his shoulder and nearly knocks Sebastian off balance with the bags he’s holding. He manages one arm around his waist, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he presses a kiss against Blaine’s temple.

“Let’s get out of here, I need a long shower.” Sebastian sighs and just barely manages his bags so he can hold onto Blaine as they walk. “And yes, that was an invitation.”

Blaine rolls his eyes but can’t stop himself from grinning as they head towards the exit.

\--

He lies on his stomach on Sebastian’s bed, waiting for him to take what has to be one of the longest showers. He sighs tiredly, crossing his arms underneath the pillow as he settles into the comforter. The last thing he wants to do is fall asleep after waiting all this time for him to come home at the airport, even though he knows they have tomorrow and any day after it to talk about his trip.

Still, that doesn’t mean he wants the night to fade, regardless that the red glare of 2 AM is blaring into his eyes from a clock on the other’s nightstand. He turns and presses his face against the pillow, not realizing he’s fallen asleep until the door opens and closes and Sebastian is crawling into bed. It’s really not made for two people and one of them almost falls off every single time but it’s worth it to feel pressed up against the other.

Blaine lets out a small huff and he rubs his eyes with one hand as he yawns, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“S’okay,” Sebastian whispers, his hand rubbing up and down his back. “You’re tired, let’s talk tomorrow.”

He rotates in bed and settles down on his back, turning his chin to look at Sebastian who is watching him as he lays on his side, his hand moving to scrub at curls on his scalp. “I’m totally awake.”

The taller smirks, trailing his thumb down the side of his face. He doesn’t look like he believes him one bit, “Yeah, sure. Of course.” And he begins talking about Paris—it’s mostly odds and ends things, not about his family, but what Sebastian saw in art museums, hole in the wall cafés and sightseeing.

He begins pressing kisses on parts of his body as he talks and Blaine leans into the touch, his eyelids fluttering closed. A kiss on his cheek, his shoulder, his stomach—

“Tickles,” He pushes Sebastian a little but doesn’t stop him from nuzzling his nose into the soft flesh before moving lower. A kiss is pressed against his hipbone, his thigh and the warmth that gathers in his chest beings to circulate throughout his entire body.

“Are you sure you want to sleep?” His voice is heated against his leg and Blaine’s eyes open, hazel meeting green in the darkness. “Part of you is _definitely_ awake.”

Blaine chews on his lower lip and reaches for Sebastian’s shirt, pulling him up to blanket his body as he kisses him.

\--

Letting out a soft sigh, he sticks his hands in his pockets as he waits for his and Sebastian’s drinks to be called out at the Lima Bean. He smiles gently at the barista who notices him everytime he comes in, hurrying his order even though Blaine tells her she doesn’t have to. The last thing he wants is for her to get fired because she’s giving him special treatment.

His eyes wander to a few snacks offered in the display case in front of him and nearly jumps as he feels Sebastian come up behind him. His arms wrap around, hanging loosely against his torso.

“You scared me.” Blaine leans back against his chest and Sebastian smirks into his ear.

“Sorry,” He presses a kiss to his shoulder that says _forgive me,_ “There’s no seats inside. Want to find a table outside? It’s nice out.”

Blaine nods softly and turns his head so he can place a kiss on the underside of his jaw. “Yeah that sounds nice.”

Sebastian’s watching something over his shoulder, most likely the barista who tends to have her eyes glued to him when he walks in. She’s nice though, never tries to flirt or make him feel uncomfortable—she’s just got a crush.

“Did you have to pay for your drinks this time?” Sebastian asks and Blaine knows the tone of his voice.

His hands slip to Sebastian’s wrists before he squeezes gently, “She’s harmless, don’t be mean.” Blaine warns and can feel the taller shrug against his back. “…maybe she’d get the idea if you started calling me your boyfriend.”

He looks up at him, Sebastian dipping his chin so that their noses brush together. “Oh well, if _that’s_ all it takes.”

Blaine grins and steals a kiss before the drinks are ready.


End file.
